Beautiful Angel
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: Yousuke broke up with Momoko, because of an akuma girl. He realises his mistakes, but Momoko doesn't want to hear about him. Will he succede?


Hi everyone! My name is Salvia Tanima and I'm new in writing Wedding Peach fanfics. But I would really like to see how others think of my work, plus I really like this anime, and think that the fanfics existing are far too comical. I agree, that the anime is quite comical too, but hey! These are fan fictions and I just want to see a Momoko and Yosuke I a more serious relationship.   
I readily accept any comments suggestions and flames, but don't ask me why I didn't write a comedy. I hope you'll enjoy my work.  
Have fun!  
______________________________  
Beautiful Angel  
By Salvia Tanima  
  
~~~~Past  
"What did you want to tell me Yousuke?" she inquired a bit startled.  
  
Not that she didn't have any reason to be, but he had hoped something else...  
It was raining heavily and they were in the park, standing in the rain calmly, or at least he was trying to convince himself that he was. The tiny drops were falling rapidly and densely, thus making Momoko look angelic, she was an angel after all. He had asked her to come there in haste, and she did immediately as during the last months he wasn't quite all right or at leas that was what she noticed. He did his best to avoid her, but she couldn't think too much about it as she had a lot of work to do at the "Flora Star".  
  
"I ... I have to... tell you something very important", he tried, receiving an encouraging look from her, slightly startled though," I ... We have to put.... an end to this."  
"To what?" she looked at him confused, but panic beginning to infiltrate in her heart.  
"To.... our relation ship. It's just not working"  
"You're joking, right?" the slight trembling in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him  
"Iie!" he shook his head, a bit shamefully.  
  
She didn't say a word, and was just staring intently to Yousuke, not believing what she had just heard. Realising he wasn't joking, her knees gave way and she slowly sunk to the wet asphalt. She didn't cry. No she couldn't, just plain pain shot through her heart slicing it into to completely separate pieces. She tried looking at him, but he swiftly turned his back to her, not being able to see her suffering.  
  
"Is it another girl?" she asked unsteadily.  
"It's...."  
  
Another girl? Maybe... She was a daemon.   
After healing Reine Devilla with the waves of love, his father, Uragano, was reborn, due to Queen Aphrodite's help. He was more than happy, and decided that his father should take control of the Akuma Kai, although it was him, Viento, that was the strongest akuma. His mother came back home from Paris, only to find her beloved husband there along with their, now, handsome son. Uragano was a good leader, and Yousuke's mother became an excellent queen. Both of them adored Momoko, she was everything they had wanted for their son. They also became good friends with the Tenshi Kai, and so the fights were over, and everyone was happy.   
Suddenly he met this girl, Arania, she was way different from Momoko, she had a strange beauty, green eyes that twinkled, in a way he couldn't understand, everytime they met. It was her that haunted his dreams, days and nights. Was she worth? He asked himself several times, and he decided that it was Arania, the girl he needed.  
  
"Yes, there is", he finished his sentence, " I realised I love her and this is just not working... But we can also ... remain friends" he finished uncertainly.  
" You think it is possible?" she asked sadly  
"Why not?" he asked frowning.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The bright sunshine, momentary blinded him, but then revealed a fooball that was comming towards him. He jumped high and caught it, landing smothely on the ground.  
  
"Great! That was absolutely great!" Kazuya padded him on the shoulders," You're becoming quite invincible! That was my newest shoot technique. We'll surely win the up this time too."  
"Arigato", he smiled.  
  
Looking back at the football, he remembered that Momoko was right. Arania was making the appearance of having nothing against Momoko, but she was slowly pushing her out of his life forever. And she was not the one he had seen so long ago. She was just an elegant minx that wanted to become queen of the Akuma Kai. She was not willing to let anyone in her way. And he just couldn't forget Momoko in the rain, that day. In fact he had died that day, when he broke up with her. Everything ruined around. His parents were supporting him, although they didn't like Arania, but they loved him. And he loved Momoko. Once his mother had given him a box that she said was good to tell everything he had to say put there, that others were not allowed to see. He put there countless pictures of Momoko and him, but the pictures with Momoko alone were far more. They were mainly cut out from magazines. She became very good in journalism, and eventually went to College to study journalism and photography. She became famous and also very beautiful, the exact picture of her mother, Celeste.  
  
"Fuuma-san!" Riuuchi shouted with all his might," Please tell ... me something.... ah ...bout your game tomorrow", he asked out of breath.  
  
Yousuke couldn't stand him. He was a real nerd, was a fairly good journalist, but what most got on his nerves was the fact that he was Momoko's classmate. He was quite interested in her. She was the most wonderful girl in the whole college. And he was doing his best to achieve Momoko's attention, but till now he didn't succeed. Mainly because of that rainy day, she had locked her heart with ten thousand locks.  
  
"Yeah, sure" and the interview began.  
  
He hated his interviews. He was just so annoying, asking always questions about his girlfriend and family's reaction towards his victories. An annoying nerd. However he was always waiting the journalist students as each one of them had to make a report on the football team, thus Momoko had to come too. Her questions towards him were always really cold and highly impersonal. He could see the high professionalism she put in her work. Her articles were always excellent; newly a newspaper had employed her to write articles to them.   
Yousuke always had to make great efforts not to touch her, and resisting the urge of sweeping her in his welcoming arms and kiss the living daylights of her. She was an angel... a beautiful angel, which he once had and let go because of a stupid mirage. And this mistake would cost him everything: his life, his happiness....  
  
"Thank God he's finished", Yousuke sighed relieved after Riuuchi left.  
"It's hard being a superstar, ne?" Kazuya remarked sarcastically.  
"Mmm... Now I understand how you were feeling towards all those fans and publicity."  
"But there is one journalist that you're always awaiting with joy", he teased again.  
"It's the only thing left. I lost her"  
"You can never know. Just don't give up. I would be a shame on you two, you'd be such a perfect couple."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was taking photos of the stadion. The newspaper was highly satisfied with her work, and asked her to make a web page about the football stars in Japan. She decided that a few pictures of the Stadium, every football player is dreaming of, would be welcome on the page so she was doing her best in taking pictures of the golden, due to the sunset, stadium.  
  
"Why are you taking pictures of an empty stadium?"Riuuchi inquired," You're quite late today Hansaki-san. The training game is over."  
"I wrote the article already. I chose the semi-finals from last Sunday, to write about" she continued to take pictures.  
"Really? Well, yeah", he looked embarrassed at her," I knew you were the best among us."  
"Thanks", she coldly answered.  
  
Being annoyed by her classmate she lightly jumped on a balcony, one floor above. He could not go after her, as the door leading to that floor was closed. So she could take some more snapshots.  
When she let her camera down, she saw Yousuke standing on a level bellow her staring intently up to her. Her heart began to beat faster, but she tried to look casually, and pretended not to notice that he also jumped up to her.She had to turn towards him, as she couldn't jump down from where she was and encountered Yousuke's face.  
  
"Would you please go to side. I've got an article to write till tomorrow" she said gulping audibly.  
"You're lying. You just told Riuuchi that you were done with it" he gripped her arm.  
"Let go of me!" she squeaked.  
"Please! Listen to me. I have to tell you! I'm sorry.... I made a horrible mistake.... but Momo-pi, I love you. I really do! Please forgive me."   
"You should've thought earlier of this! I'm no puppet that you can guide as you wish with some thread! We're finnished since long. Now let me go", and with that she pushed him aside and she resumed her walk home.  
  
Yousuke just stared after her. Then eventually got up and went to the dresser.  
  
* * * * *  
In the throne room of the Akuma Kai  
  
"I'm worried for Yousuke. He's acting quite strange the last week" his mother complained.  
"We should leave this to him. I was his mistake to leave Wedding Peach. We can't do anything", Uragano bowed his head.  
  
Just then the front door opened to reveal Viento's sad face.  
  
"Konban wa Okaa-san, Ojii-san" he greeted his parents," I'm a bit tired so. I'll go in the garden to rest"  
"It's alright. Go get some sleep, son" his mother encouraged him.  
"He's so unhappy. That's all because of Arania!I know I shouldn't do this but ..."her words were cut off by Arania entering.  
"Where's my darling Viento?", she asked in a sickening sweet voice.  
"He went to take some rest in the garden" his mother answered," I'd like to show you something. Come with me", and she nearly dragged the girl through the whole palace.  
  
They went up the stairs, entering in Viento's room. There his mother let go of Arania and proceeded to push away a picture hanging on the wall. It revealed a hidden safe built I the wall. She opened the safe and put an elegant box on the table.  
  
"Come here and see with your eyes what you did to him" her eyes were sparkling with fury.  
"I always knew you hated me. But Viento loves me. And we're made for one another" she stated shamelessly.  
  
However she went to the box and opened it. The pushed a button inside it that was show to her by the queen. Some pictures of Momoko and Yousuke were revealed, where both of them were very happy. Then some others of a mature Momoko were revealed. She indeed beautiful and there was a certain elegance that surrounded her whole being. Angrily, Arania shut the box in a jiffy.  
  
"This is not true! He loves me! He forgot her!" and she sank to the floor.  
"It's all your fault! You made his loose his head by using the flower magic! Leave him! You have no right to do this! You don't even love him!" and the queen stormed out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile in the garden...  
  
Yousuke was staring up to the sky, motionless. He had to do something. As decision made its way to his mind he got up, opened a pass way and disappeared through it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Momoko was in her nightgown preparing for sleep. She was currently brushing her hair looking absently in the mirror.   
  
"Momo-chan" Jamapi suddenly appeared near her face.  
"Oh, Jamapi. What's up?"  
"You tell *me*. Why don't you listen to Yousuke", he pleaded.  
"I don't have anything to talk or to listen to him" she turned her head away, and closed her eyes.  
  
Viento suddenly materialized behind her, though it went unnoticed as she was keeping her eyes shut. He wordlessly motioned Jamapi to leave them alone, and created a single red rose in his hand. He brushed its petals tentatively to her face.  
  
"Jamapi what are-" she stopped as she saw Viento.  
"Hi. I just thought I had to use other ... ways" he said seductively  
"Just what do you think you are doing?!" she yelled her voice cracking.  
"I'm winning your love back" he said calmly, giving her the red rose.  
  
She was momentarily shocked by his statement, and took the rose in her hand looking absently at it. Thus she didn't notice Viento's lowering head, until it was just inches away from her.  
  
"Viento, I ..."  
"Shhhh. It's ok. It was my fault. I had been a fool, and now I'm paying a high price for it. But you are far to precious for me to loose", he neared his head more.  
  
She felt the tantalising feeling of his breath on her lips. Not knowing what to do, she just closed her eyes, imagining it was just a dream. With his doubts away, Viento leaned into a kiss. At first just tasting her gingerly, and then pushing his mouth on hers. Her feeling went numb, and there was nothing else, than the magnific feeling of his lips, warm and savoury. On instinct she put her arms around his neck, the rose falling to their feet. He then put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He then proceed to place little pecks on her lips, then when she opened her mouth he eased his tongue gently in. She thought she had died and gone to heaven, his tongue was flicking in and out of her mouth, eliciting moans from her. Helpless to his driving motion, she hastily pushed him away from her, meeting his startled gaze on her.  
  
"No. I can't do this! You'll go back to Arania and marry her, just ripping out my soul again. And that, I will not stand."  
"No, honey. I love you. I won't do anything to harm you. And I can't stand Arania. Mama just sent her away. You are my angel. My beautiful ai tenshi. I love you."  
"You ... do?" she asked not believing.  
"More than everything on this whole world"  
  
He drew her on his lap, sitting on the chair she had previously. And began to kiss her gently, tenderly, continuing what they had done. She then became bolder, tangling in his hair, flicking her tongue in and out of his mouth. His senses went so bold that he transformed into Yousuke, back, not being able to hold his magical form.  
She knew without doubt that she had found her happiness. It was him, her prince.  
  
Even if she's an angel .......  
Even if he's a daemon .......  
I love her more than anything.  
I love him more than anything.  
  
My sweet beautiful angel. I love you.  
  
The end.  
  
______________  
Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? E-mail me your opinions at vera_catuneanu@hotmail.com  
. Or if you don't want to, please write a review. See ya!  



End file.
